It's Not Fair
by The Velvet Sectional
Summary: I'm a total Finnchel fan but couldn't resist. Based off of the song by Lily Allen of the same name. If you know the song and Finn's little "problem," you can kind of guess how they relate. A glimpse of Rachel and Finn's first time together.


**Oh, he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time. He calls me fifteen times a day, he likes to make sure that I'm fine. Oh, you know I've never met a man who's made feel quite so secure. He's not like all those other boys, they're just so dumb and immature. **

Rachel Berry was head over heels in love with Finn Hudson. You could tell it whenever her face would latch onto any part of his body, his face, his eyes, his back. Her face radiated love. And who could deny her? The boy was handsome. And he wasn't like any other boy at William McKinley high school. Finn Hudson wasn't just a boy, he was a man, Finn wasn't immature. After all, how many guys would ignore everything else when his girlfriend ended up pregnant? Not many.

A few months into their relationship, Rachel was positive that she was going to go through with it with Finn. Jesse St. James be damn, she was ready now. And she was so positive that she had made the right decision; that was until she was lying there on the opposite side of Finn on her pink comforter with his chest heaving, panting still.

**There's just one thing, that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed you're just no good it's such a shame. I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you and then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over. **

She thought her first time would be amazing. She knew that she was probably getting her hopes up. She also had an inclination that Finn didn't last that very long when turned on. But he was a teenage boy, he would get better holding off the more he grew accustomed to women. She didn't expect what did happen.

It started off well, Finn had gone through all the paces. He brought her flowers, sparkling cider and anything else he could think of that would make Rachel feel special. Rachel met him at the door and wasted no time getting him upstairs, leaving the flowers and glass bottle on the kitchen counter. She was also ready, even though this wasn't Finn's first time, it was his first time with someone he loved, which really counted.

They were getting very hot and heavy, there was no time wasted as soon as the couple entered the pink bedroom. Finn began kissing Rachel, his mouth mingling with her's before she slid her tongue across his lips, gaining access and dominating his mouth. His hands skirted down to her wrists, pulling her on top of him on her bed. Her hips grinding down onto his already firm member. As he flipped her over onto her back, his mouth floated her neck, sucking and nibbling as they went, to her collar bone and finally her breast. He pulled her tank top strap from her shoulder and pulled her bra down, displaying her firm, tan breast to his eager mouth. As he covered her pink rosebud of nipple with his tongue, she breathily moaned, "Finn," arching her back and forcing her breast into his mouth. He just continued, moving to her other breast before pulling off her shirt completely. Her hands moved down to his ass, grabbing over his jeans and pushing him towards her while forcing her hips against his rock hard erection. A animalistic growl came from Finn's lips. His mouth moving back towards Rachel's, she started to pull his shirt over his head.

"Rachel, are you positive you want to go through with this? I'll still wait for you. Whatever you want to do." Butterflies flitted across her stomach, she knew this was a big decision but she always knew that Finn was supposed to be her first. Even before Jesse. She provided her answer by fully removing Finn's shirt and then starting to undo his belt. Her hands trembled and he helped her. His manly bear claws of hands over lapping her small petite ones, unfurling the belt from it's metal buckle and then removing his pants. As his jeans joined Rachel's shirt on her floor, Finn then moved to removing her pants. She gasped as his hands ghosted along her hips and then removed her bottoms from her lithe body. Her delicate pink panties contrasted from her olive complexion. Finn threw her pants and underwear to the floor before ridding himself of his own and grabbing a condom that Rachel had put on her night stand.

"You're completely sure?" His eyes reflected concern but also love.

"Finn, I knew when I turned down Jesse that I had to have you."

"Okay then, Rachel. But you know it's going to hurt right?" She nodded her head and pushed Finn's hands toward his erection. He rolled the condom down and then moved towards Rachel's pussy. "Oh my God, Rachel. You feel amazing." He moved slowly into her, trying to be gentle. It wasn't that painful, but she winced with Finn hit her barrier. "I love you, Rachel. I love you so much." He covered her face in kisses as he pushed through. Finn stopped moving for a moment for the pain to stop before slowly pumping in to her body. Rachel was feeling very good, she moved her hips against Finn's and reached down to rub her clit. It wasn't quite enough, but it would have to do. Finn wasn't really doing anything to help her out, he just kept pushing into her, and then his face scrunched up. A gurgling noise came from his mouth and Rachel knew it was over. Finn rolled over and laid on his back, his chest heaving and panting loudly.

**It's not fair and I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean. Oh, you're supposed to care but you never make me scream, ya never make me scream**


End file.
